Nameless...
by Kaeera
Summary: Loosing his memory is a really bad experience...read how Davis has to find it after an accident.
1.

Nameless   
_My Second fic....wow, I didn't expect that of me. Okay, just to tell it everybody: Digimon doesn't belong to me!_   
_And, again, English isn't my first language (That's actually German) so don't flame me for the mistakes I made._   
_I have to say a big THANK YOU to the guys who reviewed my first story "Wake up". It was really wonderful to read the reviews , and I am so happy!!_   
_I hope you like this fic, I gave my best..._   
_This fic is from Davis' POV. So many people hate Davis, I don't know why, I really like this guy. So, if you hate Davis, don't read this fic._   
  


**Nameless...**   
  


**Chapter 1**   


The sun is shining. 

I watch it. Silent. 

In a room I don't know. I've never seen it before...or? 

It's strange to me. 

The sun is beautiful...warm...and peaceful. 

A little animal is sitting in a tree, outside of the window. 

It starts singing. The melody is nice, but I don't recognise it. 

This animal...this bird...yeah, that is a bird, I remember the name. 

I have seen them before. 

Where? 

I raise my hands. They are strange to me; I move them, they are definitely my hands, but... 

------------------------------- 

Sometimes a man in a white jacket comes in and asks me how I feel. 

He's a doctor. I am happy that I knew this word...doctor 

But I don't know many things. For example, I don't know where I am. 

I don't remember my birthday. 

I don't even know my name. 

That frightens me. I feel so helpless! 

I have lost my memory. 

The doctor says that it will come back with the time. 

But I want my memories back right now!!! 

They tell me things about me...many things... 

I want to cry, but I can't.   


-------------------------------   


They visited me again. Two people, man and woman, and a girl. 

They are supposed to be my parents. 

Parents....I remember this word, but I don't remember the people. They are strangers to me. The woman cried all the time, and the mans said things in a worried tone. 

The girl, who seemed to be my sister, called me a stupid idiot – but in her eyes I saw tears. 

When I asked her why she was crying, she only sobbed louder. 

I didn't know what to say. I wished they would stay away- they don't help me, they even make me more confused. 

I asked them why they visit me. The woman only said: "We are your parents – we love you."   
I am wondering if I am the wrong person. Because I don't remember anyone who said to me: "I love you." 

But I remember nothing, so maybe that's okay.   


------------------------------------   


The days are boring – in the morning I have to wake up, then there is breakfast. I eat in a room with other children... 

_Children..._

Another word I remember. I am a child, too. I am eleven years old – they told me. 

And my name...Daisuke... 

That's my name...really? 

They call me Davis. Maybe because it is shorter. No idea. 

But I am nameless. 

Since I can't remember my name, I am nameless. 

I am a nobody without memory. 

You are nothing without memory! You don't know who you are...   
What are the things I like?   
I will find out, of course – I hope so. But it is so depressing. 

Being a nobody. 

Having no Family. 

No friends. 

I know, I have a Family, but I don't _have_ it. I don't remember them. 

I know that they are hurt because I won't recognise them. Because their son only forget his parents and his sister. I feel worried about it, but I can't change it. 

I wish I could... 

---------------------------------------- 

Yesterday some kids visited me.   
They called themselves my friends. So I have friends. 

I was really surprised about this fact. 

They told me many things which I didn't understand. Then the blonde boy gave me his backpack. Inside of it, there was blue, puppy like creature. 

It jumped outside and hugged me wildly "DAVIS!!" 

I only watched and asked: "Who are you?" 

Then there was silence. It seemed that everybody was shocked – and then the creature started crying like a baby: "B-But Davis...It's me, DemiVeemon. I am your friend, don't you remember me? How could you forget me??" 

I got even more confused than before. This strange thing was my friend? I couldn't believe that. It was a doll, or? 

"It's really bad, huh?", the blond boy said with a worried expression. "You don't remember anything? Nothing about the Digidestined? About the digital world?   
About Tai, you idol?" 

I only shook my head. This words were unknown for me...Digital World? 

They tried to tell me, but I didn't listen anymore. 

They could tell me only facts. 

They couldn't tell me who I was! 

"I have never seen him so serious", a girls with glasses remarked. They called her Yolei. 

"In fact, I have never seen Davis serious. This is really bad!" 

"He isn't very talkative, either.", the other girl spoke. "And he didn't even notice me when I entered. Poor Davis!" 

Her name was Kari, I think. They told me that I had a huge crush on her. But when I see her I don't feel anything. 

Have I lost my feelings, too?   


---------------------------------------------------------   


My parents told me how it happened. 

Because I don't remember it, how everybody knows. 

I had soccer practise (so I play soccer, that's another fact which is totally new to me) and managed it to shot the ball into a big tree. When I climbed the tree, I slipped and fell down.   
My head hit very badly on the ground, and I was unconscious for several hours. They brought me to the hospital.   
But my memory was gone. 

That's it, they stupid reason. Because I can't climb properly! 

Maybe I am a failure. 

But I can't stand it. 

Being nobody.... 

---------------------------------------------------- 

How many days has it been since I woke up in this bed? How many hours which I spent thinking and reflecting about myself??   
I don't know it. 

But tomorrow, I'll come home. My parents will fetch me up. 

I haven't found my memory yet, but my body is well, so I can go home. 

Even if I don't know where this home is or how it looks. 

Everybody looks as me with so...worried glances. They wanna help me and tell me details of my life. 

For me it seems that I've been a real jerk sometimes. They don't tell it, but you can hear it at their voices...When they tell me that I always broke windows with my ball – or had bad marks at school – or always fought with my sister. I am not stupid. 

I know that somebody who breaks windows and fights all the time isn't very popular. I wonder how I managed to find friends. 

Maybe it wasn't so bad. Maybe I had my good sides, too. 

One boy told me about them. His name is Ken. I think this guy likes me really and respects me as a friend. But why? He is very intelligent, nice, friendly and has a good heart.   
He told me that I was his first friend ever – and that he was/is very proud to have me and the others as a friend. 

Funny. Someone is happy to have me as a friend. 

Perhaps I am a good friend...?   


------------------------------------------------------   


I am at home. 

Home... 

This word sounds just so warmly. Having a home.   
But it isn't my home. I don't know where the things are. 

When I entered it, I couldn't find my room.   
I am in my room, but I don't know the things which are there in the cupboard – which belong to me! 

The soccer ball which is rolling around on the ground. It's mine.   
Soccer is a game and I don't know the rules. I would be a lousy soccer player right now.   
It's better not to try it out.   
The blue creature is there, too.   
What was its name? DemiVeemon?   
What a stupid name...nearly as stupid as Davis. I don't like them both. 

DemiVeemon asks me all five minutes if I could remember him now. This guy is nerving me. I wish he would stay outside of my room. 

He only eats icecream. I don't see any use in such a.....digimon. 

He is very talkative and happy. I should think more positive of him. He is my friend, so I liked him. 

I feel so tired, and the only thing I want to do is sleeping...   


_Dream...I was dreaming._   
_There was green._   
_Everything was green around me. Only one thing which shined white-black through the green leaves._   
_The next I saw was the ground._   
_Brown._   
_It came nearer and nearer in a high speed. Then a noise: THUMB!___

_Pain...___

_Voices were yelling around me. Someone shook me and screamed words into my ear._   
_I opened my eyes and saw shadows moving around me. Then a face who shouted something – I could see the lips moving. A boy with brown hair and eyes._   
_Then everything got dizzy and dark._   


Again, I open my eyes. What a weird dream...   
But I think it wasn't a dream. It was a memory! 

"DemiVeemon?", I look for the blue creature. It is sleeping on the ground. I shake it carefully. It moans and yawns. "I have to ask you a question." "Sure, Davis, all you want", he answers sleepily and rubs his eyes.   
"Do I know a tall boy with brown hair and brown eyes?" - "You mean Tai?" – "I don't know, I have only dreamed of him."   
"Tai is your idol. He plays soccer and is the leader of the old Digidestined. And he gave you his goggles." - "What goggles?" "You know, the one he wear when he was in the digital World....You don't remember?" I shake my head and sigh. 

But I remembered a little thing. It is only a very small piece of the memory which is hidden somewhere in my head, but it's a beginning – and it makes me feel more relieved. 

Laying down, the sleep catches me again.   


END OF CHAPTER 1   


_That was the first chapter...what do you think of it?_   
_I try to get up the second chapter as soon as possible..._   
_:-) Kaeera_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. 

Nameless-chapter2   
__

> _Second Chapter is up! Wow! I think there will be only one more chapter. I won't be able to write it before the weekend or even later - we have some very important exams right now._   
_Thank you guys who reviewed the first chapter! It makes me really happy to read them...you write so nice things*sobs*._   
_Special thanks to dragonfire,I loved this review. Okay, now enjoy the second chapter and tell me if you liked it!___
> 
> _Kaeera___
> 
> _Digimon doesn't belong to me, neither does anyone of the characters._   


  


> **Nameless...**   
  

> 
> CHAPTER 2 
> 
> It's raining. 
> 
> The weather fits perfect to my mood. 
> 
> I'm walking down the streets, alone. Today was my first school day... 
> 
> It was horrible. 
> 
> All the faces around me which I didn't know. 
> 
> All the voices which told me so many things that I couldn't count them. 
> 
> I was lost in world which is totally strange to me. 
> 
> I don't like it to have people around me. They confuse me. But they don't accept me – they say that they are my friends and that they have to help me. Help me to find myself. 
> 
> _Who am I?_
> 
> To all people who call themselves my friends: You can tell me as many things you want, but you can't tell me who I am. I am the only person who knew that, and I have to find my own way.   
So please, let me in peace. 
> 
> But when I told it to them, they watched me in horror. Then the girl with brown hair nearly started crying: "But Davis, I can't believe that it is you who said that. We are your friends...doesn't that mean anything to you? You have changed so much – you aren't the same. We wanna help you to be the old Davis again...you know, we miss the old Davis!   
So, let us help if we can." 
> 
> "But you can't help me!", I yelled at them. Why didn't they understand? 
> 
> Why couldn't they stay away?   

> 
> -------------------------------------------   

> 
> My steps are slowly. The streets are full of people. All the faces scare me. So many people...too many. My head hurts. I don't like the crowd. I prefer being alone.   
You loose your memory and become a loner. How funny. 
> 
> I would laugh - if I could....   

> 
> ------------------------------------------   

> 
> The apartment house where I live appears in front of me. I can't stand this building – it looks so depressing, like a prison. 
> 
> But maybe that's only until you get used to it. 
> 
> When I enter the small flat, my sister greets me. She has been very friendly the last few days. Really strange, because everyone told me that we used to fight all the time. 
> 
> I wish she would treat me like always. Maybe that would help me.   
But she keeps acting like this – worrying about her little brother who lost his memories. 
> 
> And my parents are the same. They tell me to call them Mom and Dad like I always did, but I can't. I call them Mother and Father. 
> 
> In fact I have no idea why I do that. I think it hurts them, but I can't change it.   

> 
> ------------------------------------------   

> 
> "Davis, are you okay?", the high voice of Jun comes to my ears. 
> 
> "Sure." 
> 
> "No, you are not.", she enters my room, "Tell me about it. I am really worried about you." 
> 
> "No one asks you to worry." 
> 
> "But I do, I am your sister. Of course, I got often really angry with you, but I would be a terrible sister not to care for her brother." 
> 
> "Why can't the people left me in peace? Why does everyone come and ask me how I feel? Or they tell me things of my past and think they helped me. I only want to have PEACE!" 
> 
> She looks into my eyes. "Davis, don't you understand it? You really don't understand why we all act like this?" 
> 
> I shake my head. 
> 
> She sighed and continues to fix my eyes: 
> 
> "It is because we all love you Davis. And it frightens us how you deal with this situation. You see, you act so strangely. You don't talk with your friends, you prefer to be alone.   
You are so _serious_...nobody of us has seen such a serious Davis before. You make yourself an outsider if you continue acting like this. And that won't help you to find your memory, trust me.   
And another thing...it is that we all _miss_ you...I never thought that I would miss my stupid brother, but I do. We all want to have the Davis back who is crazy about soccer – who doesn't care about school – who is never serious, patient, reasonable or level-headed...we wanna have back the chaotic and wild pigheaded fellow with the good heart.   
We care about you, Davis...we don't show it very often, that's right, but we do!" 
> 
> She leaves my room. 
> 
> Leaves me so confused. They miss me. And they wanna have back they old Davis...they old Daisuke. 
> 
> So they don't want to have me, not? 
> 
> They only care for the boy I used to be. 
> 
> But not for _me_... 
> 
> That hurts. I close my eyes, and suddenly pictures appear in my head.   
Small pieces of informations – little memories.   
__ __
> 
> _FLASH – "Davis, stop eating like a pig!"___
> 
> _FLASH – "You are such a jerk!"___
> 
> _FLASH – "You have failed again a test? Where have you left your brain? Why do I only_   
_ have such a stupid son!"___
> 
> _FLASH – "Davis, stop bugging Kari!"___
> 
> _FLASH – "You brainless idiot!"___
> 
> _FLASH – "You don't deserve it to be our leader. You are such a failure!"___
> 
> _FLASH – "DAMN, Davis, I wish you hadn't been born. You are the most nerving brother_   
_ on the whole world!"___
> 
> _FLASH –_ _"You wanna be a soccer player? I think you should learn first how to throw a_   
_ ball!"_
> 
> (_a/n: I don't know if they ever said such things to Davis. I invented them for the_   
_ story.)_   
__
> 
> Oh, yes, they sure miss me.   
They are all lying. 
> 
> I am sure that nobody has ever said that he loves or likes me. They only snap at me.   
I am nerving them. 
> 
> Maybe it would be better not o get my memory back. I mean, there are sure much more painful moments in my life. I don't want to know them all. 
> 
> My sister said that they miss me. 
> 
> How can I believe that after this scenes? 
> 
> I wish I had died. Life is much too complicated now!   

> 
> ----------------------------------------------------------   

> 
> Something hits my head. I take the thing to my hands and watch it. Goggles?   
"They belong to you."   
I turn around and watch the blue digimon. DemiVeemon. It points towards the goggles and says: "They are yours. Tai gave them to you because you are the leader of the new Digidestined. You have always been so proud of them."   
"Have I?", I look down on them, "I don't remember it."   
"You should wear them. They suit you." 
> 
> I think for a short moment, then I shake my head and put them away 
> 
> "No." 
> 
> "But why not?" 
> 
> "Because they don't belong to me. They belong to a boy called Davis who plays soccer and loves hanging around with his friends. I am not this boy.   
I am someone without a name. Someone who wants to be alone, who is confused. Someone who is unsure of himself. I am Nobody." 
> 
> "But Davis...", the tiny thing watches me with tears in its eyes. 
> 
> "Sorry, DemiVeemon. When I have found myself, then I'll be able to wear them.   
But I don't know how to find myself – and whether I should try it anymore.   
I am afraid that I haven't been very popular." 
> 
> "That's not true", DemiVeemon protested, " You are popular and you have friends. You have me! I like you!" 
> 
> "No, you don't like _me_ – you like they guy I used to be. _Me_ likes nobody. 
> 
> The digimon shakes his head and jumps into my arms. It hugs me and says slowly: 
> 
> "It doesn't mind how you act or what you say.", he pointed to my heart, "Inside of your heart you are the same – and that's the Davis we all like. The Davis who is my best friend ever, for who I would spend my life every time. You can get old and worn - I will be your friend for all time! Because you have this special heart." 
> 
> I look down to him and feel a tear running down my cheek. 
> 
> I hug him back and whisper a 'Thanks' into his ears. 
> 
> For the first time since this accident I feel happy to have friends.   
  

> 
> _FLASH – "You can be stupid, but you really deserve the crest of the courage!"___
> 
> _FLASH – "Davis, I am glad to have you as a friend."___
> 
> _FLASH – "You've won the game!! You have become really good at soccer!"_   
__ __
> 
> _------------------------------------------------------_   

> 
> The next morning, I am in a better mood when I go to school.   
I take DemiVeemon with me. He seems to be pretty happy about that. 
> 
> When I enter the classroom, everyone greets me. I sit down in the back of the room. 
> 
> All the time I have to think about the things DemiVeemon told me yesterday.   
I feel so reliefed. Maybe it isn't so important to get my memory back, because my heart stays the same. They will come back one day. 
> 
> I hope so. 
> 
> Maybe I should stop thinking too much. Thinking isn't good for people like me.   
I should do some sports. 
> 
> Today afternoon. Yeah, I'll try to play soccer. If I liked it so much, I probably remember some things. Right now I only know that there is a black-white ball. 
> 
> "Hey, Davis, how are you?" 
> 
> It is the blonde boy - TK. 
> 
> "Well, it's okay", I smile at him.   
"Huh? Wow, that's super, Davis." 
> 
> "What?" 
> 
> "You smiled – the first time since your accident. Things are getting better, or?" 
> 
> "Hmm...I don't know. Maybe." 
> 
> "You are as talkative as usual.", he sighs, "It is surely hard for you. Not being able to remember your sister and your parents. When I think I couldn't remember Matt –". he shudders. "That would be horrible." 
> 
> "Well, your relationship to Matt is much more deeper that my relationship to Jun.", I say without thinking while I open my book for the lesson, "First of all you don't see him so often since your parents are divorced..." 
> 
> "WHAT?", he jumped of his chair. I watched him in confusion, while everybody else was coming nearer. "Davis – you knew that my parents are divorced. That means you have REMEMBERED IT!!" 
> 
> "Oh." 
> 
> "Davis, is that true?", Karis runs towards my table. "You remembered something?" 
> 
> "I don't know...it only happened..." 
> 
> All my classmates are standing around my table and asking questions. It was really nerving...too nerving! 
> 
> "CAN YOU PLEASE STOP THAT!!", I yell with all my power. 
> 
> Silence. 
> 
> They watch me as if I would be an alien or so. 
> 
> I can't stand it anymore and run outside of the classroom.   

> 
> END OF CHAPTER 2   
  

> 
> _That was it...*sobs*. Poor Davis....he is so sweet!_   
_I like it when he is serious. Okay, I am working for the next chapter! I'll try my best!_   
_Thanks for reading it!!___
> 
> _Kaeera_   



	3. 

Nameless-chapter3 __   
__   
__   
__   
__ __

_Digimon doesn't belong to me....___

_Last chapter of this....Thanks to all people who reviewed it...it is so encouraging to read all this nice reviews..._   
_Thanks to Tamara, who wrote me a German review(no luck for all the people who can only read German, they will never be able to understand this review...)._   
_Keep on writing so wonderful reviews*sobs* - okay, I won't stop you longer._   
_Read it and enjoy!_   
_ - Kaeera_   
  


**Nameless...**   
  


CHAPTER 3   


I am running.

I don't want to hear them   
I don't want to hear the questions.   
I don't want to be so unsure.

My memories – do I want to have them back?

I have no idea. Will I be a jerk again?

I can trust nobody, that's the problem.

The say that they love me, but my little 'flashbacks' show different things.

They say that I had been a stupid idiot sometimes (most times).

I don't want to be an idiot.

But I can't trust them. I even can't trust myself!   
How can I life without being able to trust in my memories???

Questions...so many questions.

And no answers.   


*

In the classroom of Davis' school, TK and Kari are watching the park -They watch the small shadow of Davis which disappears behind some trees.   
"I feel so sorry for him.", TK says in a worried tone. "Have you seen his eyes? They aren't the same...When he smiled at me, it was like having the old Davis back. I think he doesn't realise how we all miss him."   
"It makes me so sad that we can't help him.", Kari responses, "It seems to me that he avoids us. Maybe he doesn't believe us when we tell him that he's our friend. I don't know..."   
"I feel the same. Perhaps I'll should go after him and talk to him."

"No, that won't help him – but...TK!" The girl gets pale and looks at her friend with horror. "What?"

"It is just that...I think I know the reason why he can't remember...why he won't find his memories. TK, maybe it is our fault!"

"How did you get that stupid idea?"

"Because...Because...you know, we often made fun of him. We called him stupid. And I loved to play with him a little, cause his huge crush on me was really nerving. We never thought that that might _hurt_ him...he is such a thick-skinned guy. But if it hurt him...what then?   
When he doesn't want to come back because he is frightened that we will make fun of him again? That we won't accept him fully? That I will ignore him??"

TK's face got longer and longer. "I never thought of that possibility...but now, when you point it out, I feel that it could be true."

"What shall we do? What shall we only do???"   


*   


I don't know how long I have been here.

Alone.

Thinking.

I watch the sun.

_Who am I ?_

Footsteps are coming nearer, and a shadow darkens the light. I look up.   
There is a boy, a boy at my age. I know him. He visited me in the hospital – I think his name was Ken. He is my friend.

_Is he?_

"Why are you here, Davis?", his voice is full of concern.

I don't answer.

"Can I talk with you?"

"What - do you want to tell me something about the Daisuke I used to be? You can stop that. I am not this Daisuke anymore. I am someone different."

"I didn't want to talk with you about that!"

"What then?"

"It's just that – well, Davis, I can understand how you feel. But please listen to me, okay? It is really important!"

I watch this eyes, this worried, friendly eyes and finally, I nod.

"I am your friend, Davis. You can't remember me, but I do. You are confused because you don't know what you can believe. Several people tell you several things....and you cannot trust them.   
It is true that you have been a jerk sometimes.   
But it is also true that you have the most loveable character on this planet.   
You've been the first one who was nice to me, without thinking for any use to yourself.   
You liked me – and you had no reason why you did so, and that impressed me.   
The first time when I met (that was the time when I was the 'Kaizer'), I looked down on you. I was full of contempt; you had no skills which I had – no, you had bad marks in school and your soccer skills weren't very fascinating, either.   
In my eyes, you didn't earn it being able to visit such a great dimension like the digiworld. But you defeated me more times than I can count, and that surprised me: how could someone who was a lot of stupider than me be such a great fighter???   
Later, when we had become friends, I realised it.   
It isn't your brain – it is your heart. You would never give up; you risk your life for your friends and you never loose your happiness.   
Davis, what I want to say is that you have to accept both sides of you:

You are Davis, the stupid, brainless, nerving jerk who quarrels around with his sister and runs after Kari; who forgets the time and comes too late; who doesn't recognise the importance and seriousness of a situation.

And you are Davis, the brave, friendly guy with a heart bigger than the ocean; the guy who rescued his friends a million times; they boy who forgave the Digimon Kaizer; the boy who loves living and enjoys every day full of happiness; they boy who earned the Crests of Friendship and Courage.

This two different sides make you special; they make you to the one you are.   
And only when you accept both sides, you'll be able to find your memories."   
  


He turned away and let me there, confused.

His words impressed me. I think that he is right. There is more than one side of me; and they all belong to me. Darkness can't exist without the light, that's it.   
If I only accept one side of myself, I am only a half human.

Thank you, Ken.

You've been the first one who really helped me.

*

My steps are easier when I walk into our flat.   
With a light smile on my face, I open the door.

"DAVIS!", the worried voice of my mother brings me back to earth. "Where have you been! I was so worried..." – "Huh...W-what?", I stammer.   
"What the hell do you think, running away from school and staying away from home for hours!!! We thought you may have been hitten by a car or so!"

"Oh, I- I am sorry, but I had to talk some really important things."

I am thinking of a way to get me free from this hugging-mother-monster.

"Mom, stop that! I can't breathe..."

She looks at me with a first surprised, then happy expression.   
"Oh Davis!"

"What?", she is really going on my nerves.

"You called me Mom! YOU CALLED ME MOM! The first time since this accident....you don't know how good it is to hear this familiar words again from your mouth..."

She hugs me again, this time with tears of Joy.

"Okay, Mom, but I don't have my full memory now, so could you please stop that? I definitely don't like _this_!"

I sigh relieved when I finally managed it to enter my room – without a hugging Mom.   
Somehow I am really happy about her reaction. That shows me how much my parents care about me. And that gives me the strong will to keep searching.   
I won't accept it to be nameless anymore!

"DAVIS!"

I jump in horror when a tiny creature crashes into me, hugging me to death. Boy, this day must be a hugging day! Do I look like a doll or what?

"Davis, you are finally back!", sobs DemiVeemon, with tears in his eyes.

"What do you mean 'I am back' – I haven't found my memories yet. So it's no party time...not yet."

"I didn't mean this...your eyes!"

"Huh? What's wrong with them?"

"They are the eyes I've known for a long time – the eyes of the old Davis. You've came back Davis, you have found yourself! Perhaps your memories are still missing, but you are _Davis_, and that is the really important thing."

"Maybe you are right, DemiVeemon."

I set my little partner on the ground and walk towards the desk. They have to be somewhere...

"What are you searching?"

...where did I put them...ah, yes!

"My goggles!", I turn around to my friend and present them proudly.   
"I told you that I would wear them when I have found myself. Well, I did it, with your help and the help of all my friends."

I see the small smile in his eyes, which grows bigger and bigger.

"And finally you said that they suit me – well, I must impress the girls, mustn't I?"

"Of course!", is the prompt reply, and we both start giggling. It feels so good...I didn't laugh...now I notice it...I didn't laugh since that accident....and that's nearly two months away.   


*

This night I am dreaming some weird stuff.

_The room is warm and nice. There is a window and a big, black door. I look through the window._   
_Outside, there are many children. I recognise my friends – Kari, TK, Cody, Yolei and Ken._   
_The are running around in the warm sunshine, laughing. My parents are there, too, and Jun who runs after an older, blond boy. This must be TK's brother, Matt. And Tai is there, too, I recognise him from my dream._   
_I wanna be with them, so I try to open the window._   
_But it is locked, and I am not strong enough to break the glass. They all look so happy; I want to play with them, talk, laugh with them._   
_It is so lonely inside this room._   
_"Why do you want to break the window?", a voice sounds from the door. "I think all you wanted was your peace? Now you have it. You can stay here alone, where it is warm and safe. The others won't nerve or hurt you. They won't call you stupid and brainless."_   
_I search for the owner of this voice, but the only thing I see is the dark door._   
_"It is right that that were my wishes.", I turn around, "but my wishes have changed._   
_I have accepted myself, and I don't want to be alone. I am not the person who can live alone. I need the others. I need my parents and my sister, even when she is always fighting me. I need my friends, even when they call me stupid sometimes. I need soccer, even if I am not the best player – it's just that I love it. And I need DemiVeemon as the best friend I have ever had. I want to live with them!"_   
_"I am glad that you've finally found your way.", The shadow disappears and DemiVeemon steps through the door. "I am proud of you, Davis. You have managed to find the old 'Daisuke' without help!"_   
_"No, not without help!", I smile, "EVERYBODY helped me!"_   
_He smiles back and points towards the window: "Then let us open this window now. Let us open the port to your memories."_   
_"But I can't open it!"_   
_"You alone can't, but I am helping you! Together we can defeat everyone, don't you remember?"_   
_"...."___

_"Yeah...thanks!"_   
_"No big deal."_   
_With all our power, we try to break the window._   
_I and my friend._   
_The best and most loyal partner under all digimons._   
_And finally, the window breaks, broken pieces flying around us, glittering in the sun._   
_I climb out and run towards my friends and my family._   
_They are all there, waving to me, waiting for me.___

_I am back!_   
  
  


The next day:   


When I wake up, I notice that all my memories had come back.

Every single detail.

My childhood with Jun(always fighting)

My first journey in the digiworld

My crush on Kari

My fights with TK

My soccer experiences

My parents....Mom and Dad

My life.

**I'm not nameless anymore!**

I have found my name. It is Davis, and it reflects the two very different sides of me.   
I will accept both of them, it will be difficult, but I know that I can be strong enough to handle this.   
I am Davis! World, be prepared, the goggles-boy is back!

This experience was really hard. But I have learned many things.

I AM BACK!!!!

In such a good mood, I enter the room where my parents an my sister eat breakfast.

"Hey, you wear this stupid goggles again!", Jun shouts totally surprised.

"They aren't stupid!", is my quick response, "I know a much more stupid person who is totally crazy after a boy named Matt!"

"Don't say anything against....oh! OH! Davis...tell me the truth!", she looks at me with widened eyes: "You've found your memory, or?"

Everybody is silent.

I think properly before I give my answer: "Well, you could say so. Yes!"

"WOW!!!", she jumps high in the air and hugs me wildly. Then my parents come and join it, too. We are standing there, everybody sobbing like mad – surely a funny thing to watch.   
This is the first time I like being hugged by my Family.

Of course I would like being hugged by other people, too – for example Kari. Maybe she'll do it one day?   
I'll have to find out!

I am looking forward to the moment I tell them that my memory is back. They will be all so surprised!

*

I think it is the first time I have ever ran to school. Normally I slow down the nearer the school building is. But not today.   
I have to see the others! I have to tell them that I found my memories.

And I have to say sorry that I pushed them away.

Running as fast as I can, I reach the classroom and enter it.   
Kari and TK are already there (boy, I ran like this and they are still earlier than me...)

They both look up when I stop in front of their table.

"Morning Davis."

"MORNING!!!", I yell at them, waving my hands, "BIG NEWS! You won't believe it, but my memory is back! Isn't that great?!"

After a silent minute,Kari begins to smile, so TK.   
"Is that true?", she nearly whispers, a single tear rolling down her face, "Oh Davis!"

With this words, she hugs me: "I have missed you so much!"   
TK pats on my shoulder: "We all missed you, guy!"

Hugging day isn't over yet, huh? Well, but this hug is more comfortable than the one this morning. I am so happy.

Even if the world would explode, that wouldn't make the happiness away.

I feel like laughing all the time.

I am so lucky.

I – that's me, Davis, not a nobody, but somebody.

Love me or hate me!

But I am back!   


THE END   
  


_Now, that was it! Final part*sobs*_   
_Happy end*startes crying even louder* - I just love Happy Ends!_   
_Thanks a lot for reading - and please review!_   
_By the way, sorry for some mistakes which disappear in Chapter 1 and 2(maybe in this one, too) - I do my best, and how I often say: English isn't my first language( everybody knows that know....) - I am Germany, okay?___

_If you liked this story, you can read my other one, too(please? and review?): It's name is 'Wake up!', a fic from Matt's POV._   
__


End file.
